High-power electronics, such as voltage converters found on commercial aircraft, can experience operating temperatures as high as 150 degrees Celsius within a chassis mounting the high-power electronics. Currents as high as 1000 amperes can be generated by the high-power electronics for use by circuits external to and connected to the chassis. Such high currents are typically routed to the external circuits by way of a heavy bus bar protruding through an opening in a wall of the chassis with lug receptacles on the bus bar the connect cables going to the external circuits.
Environmental considerations often require a hermetic seal for some high power electronics such as a power converters. Known solutions for hermetically sealing electronic components do not account for the high currents and high temperatures associated with high-power electronics.